


Where Stars are Born – Victuuri Week Day Seven

by CuchyLainx



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day Seven, Other, Victuuri Week 2017, six minutes before midnight im so wild haha, the theme is endings all right, they are mystic creatures!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuchyLainx/pseuds/CuchyLainx
Summary: Humans have it good. They raise their faces to the darkened sky, and if they are lucky, they can spot myriads of stars shimmering against the black canvas of night. Stars seem a constant of their busy life, so busy they barely take the time to admire them. And yet, somewhere, in another universe, stars die, and stars must be reborn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Final day!! I've been working on this for hours, some scenes were so hard to picture I had to write them in French and THEN translate them. Plus I woke up super late because I went to sleep at 5am last night and uurgh... At least, it is here, it is written, and I quite like it??
> 
> Please note!   
> The neutral singular pronoun “they” is used here because the creatures depicted in the AU are genderless. 
> 
> Music (I don't know, I could only write with those???)
> 
> On Love, Agape // Duetto // Stammi Vicino, Non te Andare // Serenade for Two // Tales of Sleeping Prince // Yuri on Ice

Snow shushes all sounds. The soft white powder falls, falls, falls, in a never ending shower of big round flakes, and covers every speck of ground. In this frozen realm, life is slow. At first glance, you can’t even notice any living signs. All you can see is an endless valley of night, in which only dimmed stars may find rest to.

But the Snow People do exist. For the longest time, even when they only were lurking spirits in fertile otherworldly imaginations, they had been living in the hard underground of this alter dimensional planet.

Just like their kingdom, the creatures are slow and ice-covered. Their eyes are big, accustomed to the feeble light of their dwelling, and their hair is long, often tickling their shins. Their skin tones range from the pearliest white to the darkest onyx. Some lucky beings sport delicately colored skin, touched by puffs of blue, red, and even gold shimmers – and those are called the “Tears of Stars”.

The underground is a very peaceful place. Glittering caverns are used as public areas, while darker caves serve as private zones. The walls are covered with diamond-hard stones, whose solidity and thickness protect their inhabitants from the dangerously cold air of the outside world. Said inhabitants mostly live in patient harmony, dedicated to their task in the grand scheme of things; while their hearts are the home of fallen stars and hopes, great lights linger in their inner frozen depth, ready to be bestowed on new cosmic children.

Just like us, they experience joy, sadness and anger. But such is their delicate composition that they are advised against extreme feelings. Unless, of course, that they do have to send a new star to the night sky.  

 

Silvery has been living in the underground for the longest time. They are highly regarded as one of the finer star crafter of their people. Giving birth to a star is no trouble for Silvery. Many Snow People do risk their lives when trying to complete the task – but not them. After years and years of practice, they finally learned exactly how to let the right amount of their being melt, just enough for the bright light to escape them and nicely turn into the prettiest star. The process is, in theory, simple; as you, a Snow person, experience a relatively strong emotion, your core warms and melts your unstable body, until the light of the dead stars you have consumed before shines out of you and assembles into a new meteor.

The difficulty in fact lays in the intensity of the emotion, and in the opening you allow to the light. Let yourself be consumed by feelings, and your entire being may as well wilt away. Restrain the light fissure too much, and the star created will be too feeble to survive, thus wasting the precious stellar light gathered through millenaries by your kind.

After losing way too many lives to the birthing of stars, the Snow People had changed their approach. Instead of working as individuals on their own stars, they would help each other through shows of graceful movements – and personal birthing was outlawed. The shows were carefully timed and choreographed to elicit just the right amount of emotions, simultaneously in the performer and in their audience. Thanks to these leisure dances, the celestial systems gradually filled with lights, and fewer and fewer lives were lost.

Silvery had been one of the first Snow people to master the art of dancing. Their incredibly measured movements, their expressions as they glided on the freezing ground of the main public area – everything about them was optimal for secure star birthing. They became parent to millions of stars. They are as-close to legendary as they, creatures of the mind, can get.

 

In the eyes of one Tear of Star, however, Silvery was so, so much more. As soon as Sunlight Cup had seen Silvery dance, they had been utterly mesmerized. Centuries were subsequently spent copying their movements in the privacy of the darkness, the creature fighting all along to remain unified, while birthing thousands of stars in secret. Sunlight Cup loved to call them “Silvery’s children” – and they were their deepest secret.

Not all Snow People could perform. The honor was reserved to the best dancers, in order to ensure the security of the whole community. It took another several centuries for Sunlight Cup to dare setting foot as a performer in the Main Area. Before doing so, they spent a long time rehearsing, and grooming themself. Their long, dark and thick hair were carefully pushed out of their face, and braided around their left arm. Their gilded skin had been purified and massaged.

They must have repeated the moves a thousand times. One of their arms reaches behind their head, the slow arch of the hand brushing their black hair. They start spinning on themselves, crossing and extending their arms with gusto, an inspired look on their face. They sink on one knee and then twirl to another poised position. The dance really begins; they reach towards the audience, launching themself in a series of stunningly complex steps which airily brush the floor. Even when they jump, gravity seems to be working with them, slowing their landings. And they spin, they spin, eyes half-closed and skin sending glimmers on the walls, until they come to a stop, arms crossed under their chin, a single tear escaping their huge unblinking eyes.

A dozen illuminated orbs spirals around the dancer, who lets their back arch, liberating their own inner light which flies to rejoice with its siblings. A moment later, they disperse, leaving the Main Area filled with unconscious Snow People who are gently carried one by one to their private zones.

As Sunlight Cup feels themself slip as well, they desperately search for the face of their inspiration, and melt a bit more when they see them being ushered out of the room, as if severely touched by their performance. A hint of pride adds to their weakness, and they finally crumble to the floor, utterly defeated by fatigue.

 

They meet again, of course. Now that Sunlight Cup is an appreciated performer, they often find themselves chatting or even casually rehearsing together. Silvery looks fascinated with the shimmer of Sunlight Cup’s skin, while Sunlight Cup longs to braid the hair of their idol themself. Silvery is the first to ask if they could be allowed to style the heavy tresses of their friend, and Sunlight Cup reciprocate by rubbing the dust out of Silvery’s skin. If one of them decides to rest, the other follows – and if only one of them is able to rescue the light of a dying star, they both refrain from eating.

They do not admit how emotionally close they have become until they find themselves in Sunlight Cup private zone, whispering praises at each other while memorizing their bodies and facial expressions with the tips of their fingers. Sunlight Cup’s fingers leave trails of gold in Silvery’s thin strands of hair as they rub their faces together, their legs strongly enclosing their respective hips.

 

“I could go on forever”, Sunlight Cup sighs, shivering in pleasure. “Do you feel the same, Silvery?”

“You know I do”, the other coos, mouthing at their partner’s neck. “I adore you so much, my Gold, I love caressing you and seeing you dance and hearing you speak…”

 

They keep moving together in silence for a moment, until Sunlight Cup starts speaking again, in an infinitely tender tone.

 

“There is something I need to show you, Silvery. Promise me you will never speak of it to anyone.”

“I would never betray you, my Gold,” is the firm answer that Sunlight Cup gets.

 

Freeing one of their hands from the curls of their partner, Sunlight Cup vaguely waves toward the ceiling of their private room. The dark rock waver and tiny specks of light appear. Silvery’s big eyes widen in surprise at the stellar system he _definitely_ does not recognize.

 

“What are those?”

“I call them, ‘Silvery’s children’ ” Sunlight Cup explains, bashful. “I birthed them all, before I got around performing.”

“ ‘Silvery’s…children…’ “ the other Snow person repeats, their internal frozen core heating at an alarming rate.

“You have always been my greatest inspiration,” the other says back, love saturating their voice. “I’ve always, always admired you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I birthed my first star watching you. I’ve been wanting you for so long…”

 

And Silvery loses it and dives in, their pale skin blending with the other’s, noises of delight evading them as they try ravishing their partner. Both of them have never felt so warm, so good before. They just can’t stop. The feeling is too strong; their inner glows vibrate too fast, as if an electric current was coursing through their bodies. This is by far the fastest thing they ever experienced – even jumps and landings are not that rapid.  

The darkness is but an old memory in this tiny cavern. Both creatures are gloriously glowing, dashes of white and gold mingling amidst the blinding spectacle. Distraught congeners arrive, sensing a dangerous raise of temperature, and, dumbfounded before the display, they halt at the opening. Some quiet sobs can be heard as they witness their two best performers lose themselves into each other. Fragile Snow people are sluggishly pushed behind the mob in an attempt to protect them from the aura of love and passion emanating from the giant orbs of light busting through the low ceiling.

The twin suns leisurely dance around each other, all the while steadily rising in the skies. Their combined rays of light explode in millions of colors on the glistening snow covering the ever-frozen domain, turning falling flakes into iridescent flimsy gems. As if saluting their audience for the last time, they separate for a moment, stilling the world in an instant of everlasting magnificence, before joining the firmament, where they will glow together in Eternity.  

**Author's Note:**

> So, tomorrow is Valentine's Day! I won't get to spend it with my girlfriend but that means I'll be able to write the additional day's story haha! 
> 
> I am NOT used to using neutral pronouns in English, conjugating verbs is hard!! In French the neutral pronoun "iel" is singular and it's much easier. I hope I didn't flub it too much >.< !! 
> 
> As always, you can read this fanfiction on my Tumblr, plume-de-lynx.
> 
> So many people read (or at least clicked on) the story I wrote yesterday, it is unbelievable!! Am I getting better at summaries XD ?? Thank you so much for the subscriptions, the kudos, the comments... 
> 
> Anyway, I loved this AU. I kinda want to write all the other characters as Snow people too! *so many things to write, and so little time to do so*
> 
> See you...well, later I guess, since it's passed midnight ToT !


End file.
